Pari casse gueule
by Dstine
Summary: [One shot, Yaoi] Un pari entre Ron et Harry... Sur Drago. Pour casser l'image de Ron homophobe !


**Titre : Pari casse-gueule**

**Auteur : Dstine**

**Genre : Couples Yaoi et Hetero**

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont pas à moi. TT**

**Couple : A voir**

**One Shot : Pari casse-gueule**

Ron parcourait les couloirs d'un pas lent, le visage blême.

Comment Harry avait-il osé ? D'accord il avait parlé de n'importe quel gage, mais quand même… Jamais il n'aurait demandé ça à Harry…Et encore moins s'il avait une copine. Comment Hermione allait-elle le prendre ?

Ron vit la troupe des serpentard devant les cachots. Comme à leur habitude. Le rouquin inspira à fond.

"Allez Ronny ! Tu peux le faire !" S'encouragea-t-il.

Il se fraya un chemin entre Crabb, Goyle et toute la cour du blond et se planta devant ce dernier.

Ron avait remarqué que depuis la rentrée, Drago Malfoy ne s'attaquait qu'à Harry et Hermione, et seulement quand il n'était pas là. A croire que les 15 centimètres qu'il avait prit durant l'été avait servit à quelque chose.

C'était l'une des rares fois où Drago Malfoy, le grand Drago Malfoy devait lever les yeux face à quelqu'un. Mais même avec ses 15 centimètres en plus, Ron n'était pas à l'aise. Et cela se comprenait. Qui serait à l'aise entre 200 kg –Crabb et Goyle- prés à vous sauter dessus au moindre geste suspect envers leur maître ?

Drago profita de l'hésitation du rouquin pour analyser la situation :

Ron était connu pour son manque de participation à toute bagarre, sa grande maladresse avec une baguette et ses difficultés d'élocution devant quelqu'un de moralement plus fort. Bref, rien d'alarmant pour le jeune Malfoy.

"Weasley ?"Demanda Drago avec sa mine dégoûtée.

"Malfoy !" Répondit celui-ci avec une mine encore plus dégoûtée –chose dure tout de même- que le serpentard.

Le blond eu une lueur d'intelligence et recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit Ron lever un bras. Cependant, il ne le fit pas assez rapidement. Ron saisit son menton entre ses doigts fins, et avant même que Goyle et Crabb ne réagissent, il l'avait embrassé. Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu lentement. Drago, lui, avait limite fait un malaise et était tombé sur le cul, se jurant de faire payer cet affront au rouquin.

Ron passa sa première soirée du début de week-end dans sa chambre, dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, refusant d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, Hermione inclus. Ce que cette dernière prit très mal. Le samedi soir, il accepta de parler avec Neville, Dean et Seamus, mais toujours pas à Harry. Et pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard, il était descendu rejoindre Lee au coin du feu pour une partie d'échec.

Entre deux coups, Lee Jordan jetait un œil sur le rouquin qui à ce moment là se sentait plutôt gêné.

"Lee, on se connaît depuis longtemps, non ?

- Ouaip.

- Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de me fixer comme ça. Ou alors dis-moi pourquoi tu le fais ?

- Pour rien.

- Leeeeeeeeeeeee.

- C'est à cause de la rumeur.

- Rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ?" Demanda le rouquin en jetant un œil accusateur et haineux au survivant.

- Bah, celle comme quoi tu aurais embrassé délibérément…Un garçon.

- …Oui, c'est vrai.

- Qui ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Non, les rumeurs ne sont pas assez bavardes.

- Tant mieux.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez.

- NON.

- C'est pour ça qu'Hermione refuse de t'adresser la parole et de sortir de sa chambre ?

- Hermione" Réalisa soudain le rouquin en se levant de sa chaise.

Ron renversa une bonne moitié du jeu d'échec et courut dans les escaliers montant au dortoir des filles. Toutes les marches disparurent pendant sa course pour laisser place à un gigantesque toboggan qui le fit revenir dans la salle commune avec une sirène bruyante.

Ron se redressa et ne prêta aucune attention aux rires moqueurs des élèves et repartit en courant dans l'escalier qui n'en était plus un. Il refit cinq fois la démarche avant de se résigner. S'il ne pouvait pas y aller par voie interne, il irait par la voie externe.

La brune s'obstinait, sur son lit, les rideaux tirés, à ne pas écouter les bruits à sa fenêtre. Elle se récita toutes ses formules d'arithmancie qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Mais comme toute chose ayant une fin, Hermione dû sortir de sa chambre le lendemain pour aller en cour. Car il était bien entendu hors de question qu'elle ne loupe, ne serait-ce qu'un cour à cause du rouquin.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir de son dortoir, elle fut soulagée de voir la salle commune vide. Elle respira profondément. Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame et sursauta quand elle entendit la voix du rouquin dans son dos.

"Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ?".

Hermione se retourna et dévisagea son petit ami. Elle avait préparé mille et une remarques désagréables à balancer à Ron, mais elle se ravisa en se rappelant pourquoi elle sortait avec lui. Sa moue irrésistible et ses superbes yeux. Elle baissa la tête et vint se caler dans ses bras.

"Ce que tu as fais était stupide.

- Je sais. Mais c'était un pari. Puis je pensais pas que Harry me donnerait ce genre de gage. Mais c'est passé maintenant".

Les deux tourtereaux partirent vers la grande salle pour rejoindre le survivant au petit déjeuner. En chemin, il rencontrèrent Drago sans ses acolytes, mais avec sa harpie, Pansy. Cette dernière gifla violemment Ron et juste après, Drago lui appliqua avec toute la grâce qui lui était donnée, son poing sur la figure. Puis les deux serpentard disparurent.

Les jours passaient tranquillement. Pour le trio, s'accumulaient les devoirs, les sorties officielles – Prés au lard- et les sorties en fraude dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir mettre quelque chose dans ce foutu devoir qu'ils devaient rendre à Snape.

Harry avait réussi à piquer la copie d'un serpentard afin d'exploiter au mieux les réponses une fois enfermé dans sa chambre. Le but étant d'obtenir un maximum de points tout en restant dans le style typiquement griffondoresque pour que Snape croit que le devoir venait de lui seul, sans aide. Car le professeur n'était pas stupide. Il savait quelle note maximale un élève de griffondor était capable d'acquérir sans tricher.

Hermione, ayant finit son devoir en avance –comme d'habitude- l'avait rendu immédiatement de peur de rajouter des détails superficiels qui rempliraient une à deux copies supplémentaires et qui, ainsi, la pénaliserait. Désormais, elle était assise à une table et était penchée sur un devoir d'Arithmancie.

Ron décida que ce soir, il prendrait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et irait à la réserve, seul. Et il y resterait le temps qu'il faudrait pour trouver l'ouvrage qu'il avait feuilleté quelques jours plus tôt. Il aurait peut être une banane –comme d'habitude- mais il l'aurait seul.

A 21h30, l'heure de fermeture de la bibliothèque, Ron pris la cape d'Harry et sortit de la salle commune grâce à la complicité de Seamus. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs grâce à la carte des maraudeurs que Harry lui avait également prêtée.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse. Ron avait remarqué que plusieurs élèves attendaient la fermeture de cette salle pour s'y donner rendez-vous ou pour lire des livres qu'ils n'osaient pas lire en public. Mais étant à peine 21h40, Ron était sûr d'être le premier. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas pressé vers la réserve, se récitant dans sa tête la formule que venait de lui apprendre Hermione.

Il posa sa lampe sur le rebord de l'étagère et chercha le manuscrit. Ille sortit du rayon et prit la table des matières. Le chapitre se trouvait entre "Tue-loup" et toutes les propriétés des "créatures maléfiques". Donc le chapitre 29. Il ne voyait pas grand chose malgré sa lampe posée à côté de lui. Il décida d'utiliser un sort de recherche qui le mena directement au chapitre 30.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il tourna les pages précédentes et trouva les propriétés "tue-loup". Il lança une fois de plus le sort de recherche et regarda attentivement. Les pages avaient étés soigneusement arrachées. Les neuf misérables pages sur les "plantes venimeuses mortelles" avaient étés arrachées. Il ferma rageusement le grimoire et le rangea. Il fit les rayons à la recherche d'autres livres qui auraient la possibilités de l'aider dans ce devoir.

Au bout de dix minutes, Ron souffla sa lampe et s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne lui restait que quatre jours, et il était hors de questions qu'il demande de l'aide à Hermione ou à Harry. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le rouquin se retourna et attendit de voir qui arrivait. Deux personnes, apparemment deux garçons.

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne ?

- Ecoute !

- ...

- ... Tu vois ".

Les voix n'étaient que des chuchotements, mais pas assez basses pour empêcher le rouquin de les reconnaître. Ron s'apprêtât à sortir de la bibliothèque, mais un nouveau grincement l'arrêta. Il retourna à la fenêtre. Les pas se dirigeaient vers la réserve sans qu'aucune personne n'apparaisse. Harry n'était pas le seul à posséder une cape d'invisibilité.

Ron vit le grimoire qu'il avait voulu consulter sortir du rayon et se poser sur la table d'à côté. Puis un paquet de feuille sortir de nulle part. Les feuilles se disposèrent sur le livre et Ron vit une baguette sortir, tenue par une main pâle portant une chevalière en argent à l'auriculaire. Ron regarda l'inconnu s'exécuter. Celui-ci lança un sort de rassemblement. Ainsi, les feuilles se rassemblèrent à l'ouvrage comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais quittés Le garçon partit.

Ron avait reconnu la voix et la chevalière ne trahissait pas. Il l'avait bien sentit, cette chevalière, quand le poing de Drago avait rencontré sa joue. Il en avait même un souvenir, puisque elle lui avait laissé une légère cicatrice.

A ce souvenir, Ron se caressa la joue.

"C'est bon, il est partit" Murmura la première voix.

"Qu'est ce qu'il faisait à ton avis "

"On s'en fout, on est pas là pour réglementer les entrées et sorties illégales de ce lieu".

Les deux voix se turent à nouveau. Ron ressortit l'ouvrage et chercha le bon chapitre. Il effectua alors une copie rapide des pages grâce au sort de dédoublement qu'Hermione lui avait enseigné.

"Merde, y avait encore quelqu'un.

- Il devait être là avant qu'on arrive.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a entendus ?

- Tais-toi".

Ron rangea les pages dans ses poches, le livre à sa place et sortit de la réserve. Juste avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, il se retourna.

"Fred, Georges, j'étais la seule personne ici avant que vous n'arriviez. Donc maintenant vous êtes seuls".

Et il sortit. Il entendit un "Il est vachement fort quand même" de Georges avant de fermer la porte. Georges avait toujours était étonné de voir son jeune frère retenir de petits détails sans importance et ainsi démasquer n'importe qui.

A 22h, Ron s'assit à la table de la salle commune, retira sa cape et sortit ses feuilles. Il les regarda un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. S'il n'arrivait pas à rendre son devoir à temps, au moins, il ne serait pas le seul. Drago avait, semblait-il, inversé ses copies avec les pages du grimoire.

Ron songea un instant à faire comme Harry et prendre les idées essentielles, mais il ne le fit pas. Pour les ASPICs il serait seul. Il soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours pour réaliser lui même son devoir à partir de rien. Combien de temps mettrait le blond pour se rendre compte de son erreur ?

Le rouquin lut le devoir du serpentard. Il ne put résister à l'envie de d'entourer les fautes d'orthographes qui étaient présentes à quasiment chaque mot. Il dut reconnaître que le devoir en lui même était bon. Les idées dégagées étaient les bonnes. Tout était bien excepté les fautes. Il comprenait pourquoi Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'il soit le chouchou du professeur obtenait toujours "B" tout court. C'était tout simplement, que même avec du favoritisme, Snape ne pouvait passer outre ces fautes.

Le griffondor coucha tout de même ses maigres idées sur une feuille et les développa avec acharnement. Vers 1h, il avait obtenu deux copies doubles. Il était fier de lui. Le tableau se déplaça et laissa entrer les jumeaux trop occupés à rire pour voir leur frère.

Ron leur fit un grand sourire.

"Ron, tu devrais aller dormir, tu fais peur. Et tu vas avoir des hallucinations.

- J'en ai déjà Fred. Je te vois tenir la main de Georges".

Les jumeaux piquèrent un fard mais ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Ron regroupa ses affaires et monta les escaliers.

"Bonne nuit les gars".

Il les laissa tous les deux comme des cons avec un sourire crispé.

"Il dira rien" Déclara Fred.

- Hein ?

- Il dira rien à personne. C'est pour ça qu'il parlait d'hallucinations avec humour.

- On a un frangin bien quand même.

- Ouais.

- On lui a déjà dit ?

- Non.

- Faudrait faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Ouais.

- Quoi ?

- ...Je sais pas. On verra".

Ron tira sur lui ses draps et ferma les yeux. Il se tortura la cervelle pour savoir ce qu'il avait oublié. Soudain il fit un bon hors de son lit, attrapa la cape qu'il avait posé sur la chaise et fonça à travers la salle commune sans prêter attention à ses deux frères qui se bécotaient et courut à la bibliothèque.

Il voulait récupérer le devoir de Malfoy. Au moins pour le faire chier. Il entra sans retenue dans la grande salle et s'engouffra dans la réserve. Il reprit sa respiration puis sortit le grimoire et arracha les pages du devoir de Malfoy. Sa tâche accomplie, il repartit tranquillement vers sa tour. Il entra dans la salle et fit un grand sourire à ses frères qui étaient assis sur le canapé raides comme des "i".

"Tu vas dormir Ron ?

- Oui.

- Sûr ?

- Oui".

Ron s'allongea sur son lit après avoir soigneusement posé la cape d'Harry sur la chaise. Il passa ses mains sous sa tête et commença un dur travail. Qui l'était encore plus à 2 heures du matin qu'à n'importe quelles autres heures : Faire travailler son cerveau.

La question du jour était de savoir s'il devait oui ou non rendre le devoir à Malfoy. Après tout, le voir paniquer était quelque chose de rare et fort amusant.

A 2 heures, Ron s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'endormit et resta dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Seamus réveilla ses colocataires comme à son habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Ron refusa de sortir le nez de sa couette qu'il venait juste de ramener sur lui. Seamus le secoua : Rien. Il le pinça : Niet. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille -chose que le rouquin détestait: Néant. Il ne lui restait plus que le seau d'eau. Entre temps, Dean tenta sa chance. Il chatouilla la plante du pied du rouquin avec sa plume. Il eu pour toute réponse un pied dans la mâchoire.

Il y eu un grand cri désagréable qui traversa le portrait de la grosse dame et fit sursauter quelques Serdaigle qui passait à côté de celui-ci.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione retrouva un rouquin fraîchement sortit de la douche et boudeur, ainsi qu'un Seamus souriant inquiet pour un Dean qui se tenait le menton en regardant de travers et haineusement Ron.

"Bien ! J'ose espérer que vous avez tous presque finis vos travaux. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander à vos cerveaux alors je me plairais à croire que vous avez au moins regardé le sujet. Quelqu'un désire rendre son devoir ? … Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Euh…Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore fini" Déclara le blond mal à l'aise.

- Pas encore fini ? … Je veux vous voir à la fin du cour".

Sur ces derniers mots, Snape fit apparaître une liste d'ingrédients et expliqua la potion du jour.

A la fin du cour de potion, les griffondor se jetèrent dehors. Ron traîna un peu des pieds à cause de la fatigue qui le possédait due à son escapade de nuit. Puis il devait l'admettre, il voulait savoir ce que voulait Snape à Malfoy.

Il sortit du cachot avec lenteur sous le regard noir de son professeur qui referma vigoureusement la porte. Ron sursauta, puis doucement, sortit sa paire de rallonge-oreille que lui avait donné ses frères, les colla à la porte et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Il entendit juste Snape s'inquiéter pour le serpentard car celui-ci n'avait pas rendu son devoir. Il s'était sentit jubiler lorsqu'il comprit le désarroi du blond dans son bégayement. Mais il était tout de même déçu. Il avait cru pouvoir apprendre des choses compromettantes sur le blond…

Ron rappela ses rallonges-oreilles à lui. Il profita des toilettes, se lava les mains et sortit des sanitaires pour rejoindre ses amis à table. Il percuta de plein fouet –comme il l'avait espéré- le blond, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux le cul par terre.

C'est d'une humeur fort peu joyeuse que Drago balança à Ron :

"Putain Weasley ! Si j'étais pas pressé, je te réglerais ton compte".

Le blond se releva et fila directement vers la bibliothèque.

Ron se demanda s'il avait déjà vu que ses copies n'y était plus. Il passa en coup de vent à table. Attrapa un morceau de pain, jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs pour voir si la bibliothécaire était ici. Comme celle-ci se trouvait en grande discussion avec le professeur de botanique, il sortit de la grande salle direction la bibliothèque. Il entra sans précautions mais pas trop bruyamment et se dirigea vers la réserve.

Celle-ci était sans dessus dessous. Malfoy s'évertuait à retourner un grimoire dans tous les sens et les autres, eux, étaient éparpillés sur le sol dû à un excès de colère du blond. Ron s'approcha prudemment. On ne sait jamais comment réagis une fouine en furie.

Le blond se retourna et fixa le rouquin avec fatigue. Il posa doucement le livre sur le côté du rayon et soupira.

"Weasley ! J'ai bossé comme un taré pour ce devoir. Je comptais sur celui-là pour remonter dans mes notes. Je n'ai demandé d'aide à personne…Alors, rends-le-moi".

Ron resta stupéfait. Le blond avait parlé sans haine. Avec sincérité. Ron soupira. Il hésita. Puis se désista.

"Je ne l'ai pas".

Drago rangea le manuscrit à sa place, ramassa lentement les autres, en silence. Puis il fixa Ron de nouveau.

"Tu étais le seul dans la réserve. Tu es parti après-moi. Tu as cherché dans le même livre que moi. Alors ne dis pas que ce n'est pas toi. Parce que je sais qui l'a. C'est toi.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

- Tu étais sur la fenêtre, il y avait ton ombre, cape d'invisibilité ou non. Et ta lampe étais à côté du grimoire mal rangé. Ton nom était dessus.

- …

- Weasley… Demande ce que tu veux, les résultats des prochains tests, les dates des prochains tests surprise, ce que tu veux, mais rends-les moi. Snape va me prendre la tête si je ne les rends pas aujourd'hui. Il va prévenir mon père, je devrais rentrer aux prochaines vacances et bosser, bosser…Bosser".

Drago semblait réellement fatigué. Après tout, peut être avait-il fournit un véritable travail pour ce devoir. Ron serra le poing.

"Je te propose un marché.

- Je t'écoute, mais sache que maintenant, je sais que c'est toi qui a mon devoir. Alors ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Toutefois, je sais rester neutre pour un marché.

- Je te rends ton devoir, mais tu devras ramener les vraies pages.

- Elles sont déjà là.

- Et… Ce que je te propose est plus délicat. J'ai lu ton devoir. Je n'ai rien prit dedans.

- Tu ne le trouve pas assez bon ?

- Si, c'est un très bon devoir, mis à part les fautes d'orthographes, mais Snape sait faire la différence entre deux travaux. Puis la note ne serait pas la même. Je reprends. Je te corrige tes fautes, et tu m'aides pour mon devoir.

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par aider ?

- Je te montre mon devoir, tu le regardes et tu me dis en gros ce qui est de trop, et ce qui ne l'est pas. Ce qui est hors-sujet et tous ce genres de chose.

- En gros je te fais une avant correction.

- Oui. Mais comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure, tu n'as demandé d'aide à personne, alors je comprendrais que tu refuses.

- Si j'accepte, ça te surprendrait ?

- Après cette discussion, non ? Mais si tu mettais du temps, oui.

- Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Seulement…Je ne veux pas qu'on me vois avec toi. Ce serait causer ma perte et entacher ma réputation.

- Bien sûr, je comprends.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu ne c'est pas ce que c'est d'être jugé d'après ce qu'une autre personne à fait avant toi.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis ni le grand Drago Malfoy qui succède au terrifiant Lucius, membre de l'une des dernières grandes familles de sang pur, ni le grand Harry Potter que l'on voit comme l'ancien sauveur du monde, Albus Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de chose. Je n'ai que le poids de mes parents espérant me voir aller aussi loin que deux de mes frères. Un parcour sans fautes comme eux. Ce n'est rien comparé à un gosse à qui l'on n'attends que des bonnes notes et des fréquentations "irréprochables". Comment pourrais-je te comprendre ? Nous ne sommes pas du même monde".

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider alors que tu me méprise autant ?

- Je ne veux pas t'aider. J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Et tes amis ?

- Je suis comme toi, je veux montrer que je peux faire des choses seul, sans aide.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

- Dans une demi-heure au pied de la statue de la sorcière borgne".

Sur ces derniers mots, Ron partit. Drago jeta un dernier œil vers les rayons de la réserve et vérifia que tout était en ordre. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un s'aperçoivent que beaucoup d'élèves circulaient dans la réserve et qu'ils ne mettent un cadenas. Le vieux Rusard restait un grand sadique.

Drago sortit de la réserve, puis de la bibliothèque. Au passage, il se fit bousculer par les jumeaux. Il commençait à avoir une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était roux.

Il passa par sa chambre où il se changea. Il enfila un pantalon plus large. Maintenant qu'il était à l'aise, il pouvait envisager toutes sortes de combat avec le rouquin, aussi maladroit soit-il. Ce n'était pas un pantalon qu'il pouvait porter chez lui, mais ici, cela ne posait pas de problème. Il prit sa baguette, ses livres personnels sur les potions, bien qu'ils ne contiennent rien de plus intéressant que les manuel scolaire. Mais il allait sérieusement aider Ron, parce que celui-ci avait été plus ou moins réglo. Il allait lui rendre son devoir. Et ainsi, il ne serait pas obligé de le refaire.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Où se trouvait la statue de la sorcière borgne ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à Crabb ou Goyle, ils ne sauraient pas. Pansy ? S'il avait le malheur de lui demander, elle l'emmènerait carrément et ne le lâcherait plus pensant à un rendez-vous. Blaise ? Introuvable ? Milicent ?…

Drago entra dans la salle commune.

"Milicent ?

- Hn ?".

La jeune fille, aussi amicale qu'un dobberman, tourna la tête vers son confrère. Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la statue de la sorcière borgne ?

- Oui. Près du tableau de Gilderoy.

- Gilderoy ?…Ils ont un tableau de lui ?

- Oui, ils ont voulu le mettre aux oubliettes, mais son narcissisme à eu raison de leurs oreilles. Ils l'ont mit près de la sorcière borgne. Et comme elle a un sal caractère, il la ferme.

- Ok, merci".

Drago allait partir quand il arrêta son pas.

"Ca m'aide toujours pas.

- Au rez-de-chaussée, la cinquième à droite en partant du hall puis la deuxième à gauche.

- Ok.

- Qui c'est ?

- Hein ?

- Avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ?

- Agna.

- C'est le lieu de rendez-vous le plus classique, j'en sais quelque chose. Alors ?

- L'enculé".

Drago sortit en furie de la salle. Milicent resta un moment interdite puis retourna à sa lecture, ne dissimulant pas un grand sourire que Pansy ne put ignorer. Enfin, elle avait un moyen de faire chier cette petite peste.

Le blond lui, marchait tout en jurant d'éclater le sourire satisfait du rouquin quand il le verrait. Enfin, après avoir récupéré son devoir. Il se stoppa en chemin. Il avait oublié de compter.

"Et merde ! Putain !" Jura-t-il.

Il repartit en arrière et refit le chemin. Il sut qu'il arrivait enfin, quand il entendit Ron s'énerver contre Gilderoy. Quand il arriva, il prépara mentalement une phrase à balancer au rouquin, quand celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à travers des couloirs.

"Que ?

- Tais-toi.

- Je ne te permets pas.

- C'est ça, ou tout le monde saura que tu es avec moi.

- En parlant de ça. Je suis passé pour un imbécile en demandant ou se trouvait la…

- Entre".

Drago fut poussé dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"On est où ?

- C'est une salle sur demande.

- Ok…Mais pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous à cette statue ? Tout le monde croit que j'ai un rendez-vous galant.

- C'est bon, c'est pas la mort. Tu auras Parkinson en moins. La statue est mon seul point de repère pour cette salle.

- Tu as mon devoir ?

- Oui".

Ron sortit les feuilles de sous sa cape. Il les tendit au blond. Drago hésita avant de les prendre.

"Tu as tellement confiance ?

- Non, mais j'ai envie de te donner une chance.

- Une chance pour quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu espère ?

- Rien.

- Essaye surtout pas de m'embrasser de nouveau.

- Ca va pas non, j'ai eu ma dose.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait si tu es tant dégoûté ?

- Parce que j'avais pas le choix. Lorsque je donne ma parole, je la tiens toujours. C'était un pari.

- Je…Je ne vous permet pas de faire des pari sur mon dos.

- Pourquoi tu me vouvoie ?

- Je parle de toi et tous tes potes complément bizarres.

- J'hallucine ou tu semble énervé à l'idée que ce soit un pari ?

- Mais bien sûr que je suis énervé… Comment tu le prendrais toi si tu te faisais embrasser pour un pari ?".

Ron se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Drago, lui, partit dans une grande tirade sur le respect d'autrui. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il y connaissait lui, au respect d'autrui ? Et Drago continuait de s'enflammer.

Il l'avait blessé dans sa fierté, dans son arrogance, et pire encore, il s'était servi de lui. Le serpentard avait de quoi être en colère. Et il comprenait que le blond refuse de l'aider désormais.

Ron se leva et passa à côté du blond qui se tut.

"Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais te laisser. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre moi, contre Harry, et je comprendrais que tu refuse de m'aider. aussi, je vais aller bosser".

Drago le regarda partir. Il se leva.

"Eyh ! Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux me faire déplacer pour partir en suite ? Je n'ai qu'une parole. J'ai accepté de t'aider en échange de mon devoir. Alors tu reviens, tu poses ton cul sur cette chaise et tu me montre ce foutu torchon que tu veux remettre au prof".

Ron lâcha la poignée. Il sourit mentalement et revint s'asseoir. Il sortit son brouillon et le tendit au blond qui commença à le lire.

Drago survolait la copie. Il haussait de temps à autre un sourcil, paressait étonné à certains moments, et se retenait même d'exploser de rire.

Ron fixait ses mains et se tournait les pouces. Il se leva et alla jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel, l'air était lourd, cela se voyait aux oiseaux qui volaient au ras du sol. Drago se redressa et reposa la copie.

"Un jour, tu m'expliquera pourquoi tu as toujours des caisses. Tes travaux sont tous comme celui-là ?

- Ouais. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si Snape était maître de la maison serpentard…

- C'est vrai. C'est dommage. Mais ton devoir… Je n'ai rien à dire dessus. Quelques conneries, tout au plus, mais elles sont nécessaire. C'est plus la formulation de quelques unes de tes phrases qui est bizarre".

Ron hocha la tête. Le blond parlait avec sincérité. Une fois l'éloge de son devoir fini. Ron revint s'asseoir à côté du blond. Il sortit un marqueur rouge et prit la feuille de Drago.

"Eyh ! Tu vas en mettre partout.

- Bien sûr. Faut bien corriger les fautes.

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout, ça partira une fois que les fautes seront corrigé. Ca vient du coffret du "cancre"… Il est au marché noir de l'école.

- Y a un marché noir ?

- Oups.

- Ouais, marché noir, serpentard exclu, c'est bien ça ?

- …Vi.

- C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude…

- Si vous n'étiez pas si…

- Si quoi ?

- Je sais pas, on dirait que vous faites toujours le maximum pour qu'on vous haïsse…

- On croirait que vous passez votre temps à nous tendre des perches.

- Voilà précisément pourquoi vous êtes pas au courant du marché noir. Une trop grosse perche.

- Et là ? T'as pas peur ? Je le sais maintenant.

- Fais ce que tu veux".

Il y eût un grand blanc. Drago observa le rouquin qui le regardait dans les yeux. Le blond tourna la tête et se mit à son devoir.

"Bon, j'aimerais avoir un peu de temps libre pour profiter du plein air.

- Ok. Vas-y, regarde tes fautes".

Drago relut sa feuille. Il corrigea quelques fautes qui sautaient aux yeux.

"Tu te relis des fois ?

- Oui.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui.

- Quel magazine lis-tu en même temps ?

- Quidditch time.

- Désespérant.

- Merci".

Ron expliqua au serpentard quelques règles de conjugaison et s'acharna dessus jusqu'à ce que Drago les connaissent pas cœur.

A 16 heures, les deux élèves s'étirèrent.

"Il fait faim" Déclara Ron.

Drago acquiesça. Ron se leva, s'étira une fois de plus et attendit que Drago se lève. Ce dernier rangea soigneusement ses affaires.

"On revient après ?

- Oui, y a encore du boulot".

Le blond se leva enfin, déplissa sa robe du plat de sa main et sorti de la pièce, Ron sur ses talons. La porte de la salle disparut.

"Personne ne pourra entrer ?

- Non, à moins que l'élève ne cherche la salle-où-Malfoy-et-Weasley-se-sont-enfermés-pour-bosser.

- Ok".

Le serpentard reprit sa marche. Ron l'attrapa par la manche.

"Malfoy !".

Drago se retourna et le toisa.

"Quoi ? T'avais pas faim ?

- Si, mais…Y a autre chose.

- Quoi ?".

Ron se rapprocha du blond et l'embrassa. Drago furieux le repoussa violemment de lui.

"Encore un pari ?

- Non, pas cette fois".

Drago avait les lèvres pincées, le visage rougi par la rage qui l'animait. Et Ron attendait avec appréhension, la nouvelle rencontre qu'il allait faire avec la chevalière argentée.

Drago se reprit et empoigna Ron par la nuque. Violemment, il le plaqua contre la porte qui venait de réapparaître et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils s'embrassaient au milieu d'un couloir que beaucoup de jeunes empruntaient pour se rendre de leur salle au hall et vice versa. Des pas de troupeau se firent entendre. Ron, ne lâchant pas Drago, agrippa la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa. Tout son poids plus celui du blond les fit tomber à terre sans pour autant les arrêter. Drago était parti et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Le rouquin poussa la porte du pied et essaya de mettre de la distance entre lui et le blond qui devenait trop entreprenant.

"Malfoy !" L'appela-t-il.

Mais le blond s'attaquait déjà à son cou.

Ron se résigna.

"Ok, mais pas de trace".

Drago déplissa une fois de plus sa robe du plat de la main, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit de la salle sur demande pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dormir.

La première fois que le rouquin l'avait embrassé, il l'avait détesté… Il avait bien vu que ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il le faisait, et ça l'avait encore plus énervé. Mais cette fois, il l'avait embrassé consciemment, sans dégoût. Sans pari…

Ron retourna à sa tour. Plus il avançait, plus il avait mauvaise conscience.

A peine fut-il entré, qu'Hermione se jeta sur lui.

"Ron, mais où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout avec Harry.

- Désolé, je …Travaillais.

- Bon. Il reste une heure avant le repas. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre".

Hermione le laissa partir et rejoignit ses camarades de chambre pour une séance beauté.

Après le repas, Ron retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux arrivèrent peu de temps après.

"Ron, on peux entrer ?

- Hn.

- Merci".

Les jumeaux s'assirent sur le lit de leur frères.

"Voilà" Commença Fred, "Avec Georges, on trouve que tu avais l'air bizarre… La dernière fois que tu as passé ton temps dans ta chambre, c'était quand tu avais embrassé Malfoy.

- Et là, on s'inquiète. Hermione est en bas. Elle a pas l'air très bien. Et, je crois que toi non plus. Vous êtes pas fait pour être ensemble. Ca se voit, mais vous voulez pas l'admettre. Et je crois qu'elle en souffre. Je veux dire…

- Que tu devrais lui dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

- Je viens de lire ton devoir de Potion. Il est bon. Très bon, même. Et pour qu'il soit aussi bon, c'est que tu avais la tête ailleurs quand tu l'as fais. En conclusion, tu es amoureux. Et pas de Hermione.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que si c'était Hermione, tu aurais des bonnes notes depuis longtemps.

- Ah.

- C'est qui ?"

Ron se leva et laissa ses deux frères dans sa chambre. Il descendit et se dirigea vers Hermione qui lisait au coin du feu avec Pattenrond sur les genoux.

"Mione.

- Hm ?

- On peux parler tous les deux ?

- Ouais. J'attendais que tu te décides.

- Ah, tu sais déjà ?

- Oui. Mais je préférerais une confirmation.

- Ouais, c'est plus sûr…Je…On peut plus continuer.

- Hm.

- Je…Je t'aime énormément, mais, c'est pas de l'amour.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Et…Je l'ai déjà embrassé, je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Ca faisait un moment que je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais pour me le dire.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave je te dis. Va le retrouver.

- Le ?

- Je te connais bien depuis 5 ans…N'essaie pas de me mentir, c'est tous ce que je te demande. C'est Malfoy, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Alors vas-y.

- Merci".

Ron embrassa la brune à la tempe et sortit en courant de la salle.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent peu de temps après pour recevoir la jeune fille en larmes dans leur bras. Harry arriva peu de temps après et prit la relève.

Ron, de son côté, se posa dans la salle sur demande. Il s'allongea à même le tapis et ferma les yeux. Il inspira cette nouvelle liberté qu'il venait d'acquérir.

Non pas que la brune le bouffait, mais il n'était pas lui même quand il était avec elle. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son amie. Mais il savait lui aussi, que rien n'irait bien s'il se mentait à lui même. Il s'endormit à même le sol après avoir versé des larmes pour Hermione.

Ron se réveilla et sentit une masse chaude contre lui. Il dégagea ses bras et se frotta les yeux. Il tourna la tête et embrassa la chevelure blonde qui était collé à lui et qui ne le surprit pas.

Drago se réveilla et sourit à Ron.

"Pratique cette salle sur demande. Je te cherchais et je t'ai trouvé. Par terre en train de dormir comme un bienheureux. Enfin, t'avais quand même les joues mouillées. Pourquoi t'as pleuré ? T'es triste ?

- Non, je suis bien. Je suis avec toi. Je vois pas pourquoi ça irait pas ?

- J'ai vu tes frères. Ils m'ont dis pour Granger. C'est à cause de moi ?

- Non, on ne se correspondait pas. Tout simplement.

- La simplicité est une chose dur".

Ron ferma les yeux, passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et l'embrassa. Le blond embrassa doucement le creux de la joue de Ron où se trouvait la crevasse dû à sa chevalière. Il lui fit un mini-sourire d'excuse. Ron lui retira sa bague et l'enfila puis sourit à son tour à son nouvel amant. C'était un samedi et ils avaient toute la matinée et tout le week-end.

**FIN**

Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment avec Ron, mais je l'adore trop. Cette fic est là, comme l'autre pour casser l'image du Ron homophobe qui apparaît souvent dans les fics.

Merci à Sahad pour les relectures durant ces cours . Merci aussi pour les commentaires que je retrouve sur mes feuilles. Ca me donne envie de te la dédier. Sahad, cette fic est pour toi, parce que je t'aime. Gros gros bisous ma puce.

Merci aussi à 'Bo, Zaz, Mayon, Lolotte et aux autres qui l'ont lu et qui m'ont dit ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine


End file.
